My Name Is Trouble Spencer Flashback
by missjayelle
Summary: "Remember the day that I came home with that red mark on my neck and I was afraid to tell mom that Kendra smacked me with a jump rope?" Flashback of Spencer from episode 2x03.


**A/N: **Something I wrote in my free time. I really liked that moment between Melissa and Spencer in episode 3. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

**BY THE WAY:**

PLEASE support my chorus! We're trying to win this glee contest for at-risk music programs! We REALLY need this win! #GleeGiveANoteContest Please vote for my chorus to win this contest! .com/vote_?id=164 (More Details on my profile)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this idea. I don't own PLL. I just own the text.

* * *

><p>Spencer giggles softly as she tosses a ball around with her classmates. The playground is full of laughs and screams as over 150 kids run around the area. Suddenly, one of Spencer's classmates freezes in fear. Her face is suddenly very pale and afraid. Spencer and her other friends turn around to see Kendra, a fourth grader, walking towards them. Kendra Santoni is four feet of evil. She is known to every grade as the single worst bully you'll ever meet in elementary school. Kendra glares at Spencer's classmates and Spencer suddenly finds herself catching the red, rubber ball thrown her way by one of her friends. The other girls run away screaming, but Spencer remains standing completely unsure of how to react.<p>

"Hey Spencer." Kendra grins, deviously.

"Hi Kendra…" Spencer murmurs softly, backing away. "I have to go now…" Spencer says, turning around to run away. Kendra grabs Spencer's arm, dragging the girl back towards her. Kendra shoves Spencer against the ground, causing the young girl to begin to cry. Spencer cowers beneath the taller girl. Kendra kicks Spencer, laughing as Spencer continues to cry.

"You're so stupid, Spencer. Such a crybaby. Wah wah wah." Kendra mocks. "Nobody likes stupid little girls who cry." Kendra taunts.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Spencer asks, sniffling.

"I'm doing you a favor, stupid. I'm teaching you that you have to be better." Kendra kicks the girl again. "Stand up, shrimpy."

"Don't hurt me!" Spencer says, shivering in fear. "Please!"

"I said get up!" Spencer stares at the older girl, paralyzed by fear. "Get up or I'll hit you! Hard!" Spencer obeys, standing up. The older girl grabs Spencer by the arm and drags her back onto the open playground. "We're going to play a game. It's called circus. Guess who gets to be the ringmaster?"

"Me?" Spencer tries.

"Wrong answer, dummy." Kendra points at the ground. "Sit down. There." Spencer silently obeys. Kendra grabs a rope from beside her. "I'm the ringmaster and you're the animal. Now I'm going to teach you to do tricks. Stand on your head" Spencer slowly shakes her head. "Do it!" Kendra says, slapping the rope against Spencer's body. Spencer lets out a sharp yell. "Now stand on your head." Spencer puts her hands beneath her and quickly tries to push up.

"I can't. It's too hard." Spencer cries, falling over. Kendra slaps the jump rope against Spencer another time.

"You're a terrible circus animal. I'm going to keep hitting you until you do it right." Spencer allows Kendra to continue slapping her with the rope until the final bell rings. Spencer sniffles as Kendra laughs. "You're such a baby." Kendra remarks. "See you tomorrow, stupid animal." Kendra laughs, running away. Spencer quietly grabs her backpack from the playground and heads to the bus. She plops down in a seat and curls up so her head is in her knees. She whimpers as the red welt caused by the rope throbs against her neck.

"Why are you crying?" Melissa asks, sitting next to Spencer on the bus.

"I'm not crying." Spencer says, wiping her tears.

"Yes you are." Melissa insists.

"I am not!" Spencer defends, looking away from her sister.

" Then why is your face is all red and puffy?" Melissa asks, folding her arms.

"I'm not crying. I am not a crybaby." Spencer insists.

"Tell me what's wrong." Melissa says, softly.

"No." Spencer looks at the ground, ashamed.

"Please." Melissa pleads from her sister, obviously concerned.

"It's Kendra Santoni…" Spencer finally says. "She hurts me."

"Hurts you how?" Melissa asks. Spencer takes off her jacket, revealing a large red welt on the side of her neck. "Kendra did that to you?" Melissa asks, shocked. Spencer nods, tears forming in her eyes.

"She made me stand on my head because we were playing circus and she was the ringmaster. She said I was the animal and I had to learn tricks." Spencer recounts.

"Spencer you have to tell mom and dad."

"No!" Spencer protests. "Kendra will be mad. She'll hit me again."

"Mom and dad will make her stop hitting you." Melissa assures her.

"No, they'll make it worse." Spencer cries.

"If you don't tell mom and dad, I will." Melissa contends, folding her arms.

"Melissa, no!" Spencer urges. "Please don't." She begs.

"They'll make it stop, Spencer. Really." Melissa assures her.

"No… She'll hurt me." Spencer insists. "Worse. And I'll be a tattletale." She adds.

"Fine. I won't tell." Melissa agrees, finally.

"Thanks." Spencer says, sniffling.

"Does it hurt?" Melissa asks. Spencer nods.

"She kept hitting me. Even when I said no." Spencer cries, laying her head against her sister.

"We can put ice on it when we get home, okay?" Melissa says. Spencer nods.

"I'm scared of her." Spencer admits, ashamedly.

"It's okay, Spence. I'll take care of her." Melissa reassures.

"How?" Spencer asks, lifting her head.

"You'll see." Melissa says.

The next morning, during morning recess Kendra once again approaches Spencer with her jump rope in hand. The older girl corners Spencer into the wall of the school building.

"I have a different game today. It's called beat the living crap out of stupid little girls. Guess who the first stupid girl is?" Kendra asks. She pushes Spencer to the ground. "It's you." Suddenly, a larger girl approaches both Kendra and Spencer.

"Actually, it's you." Melissa says, pushing Kendra from behind. Kendra turns around and stares up at Melissa.

"I'm not afraid of you." Kendra rolls her eyes.

"Hit my sister against and I'll make you eat that jump rope." Melissa counters. Melissa yanks the jump rope from Kendra's grasp. "Wanna try me? I'm two years older than you. And taller by six inches at least." Kendra's face becomes visibly less confident. "Go! Get lost!" Melissa shouts. Kendra darts away and Spencer sits, shocked. Melissa offers her hand, helping Spencer up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Spencer nods. "Thank you."

"Sure." Melissa smiles. "That's what big sisters are for."

"What if she comes back?" Spencer asks, innocently.

"She'll have to go through me first." Melissa says, confidently. "Just tell me if she hurts you again, okay?"

"Okay." Spencer says, happily nodding.

"You can tell me anything, you know. As long as we're sisters, I'll always protect you." Melissa says smiling at her sister.

"But you'll always be my sister." Spencer says, confused.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Melissa says. Spencer hugs her sister.

"You're the best sister ever." Spencer says, tightly wrapping her arms around her sister. Suddenly the bell rings and Spencer lets go.

"You better go." Melissa says, looking at the rush of kids running into the building.

"Yeah…" Spencer says, following her sister's eyes. "Thanks sis."

"Anytime." Melissa says.

"Bye." Spencer says, running into the herd of children.


End file.
